Never Be the Same
by Pafoof
Summary: James knew his life would never be the same, but maybe not altogether in a bad way. This is an AU of the Willow Prank and another outcome that may have happened.


There was so much blood everywhere.

James had never seen so much blood in his entire life. His mother had quoted statistics about how much blood was in the human body since he was a child but seeing it spread over the ground and staining the grass was completely different. He felt nauseous but knew he had to focus or Snape will die. He hates Snape, truly but right now it was hard to hate anyone who was spasming in pain. His body twitched and his breath was shallow. James had gotten Moony to buzz off eventually but he had gotten a good swipe across the pale boy's chest. James watched as blood seeped out with every breath and he just didn't know what to do. It was the dead of night so no teacher would be awake and by the time he ran to get someone the boy would be dead anyways.

James shuffled on his knees over the grass drenched in blood, ignoring how it soaked his pants in the process. He lifted Snape's head in his lap and stroked the hair that wasn't nearly as greasy as it looked. Severus finally opened his dark eyes and James saw the terror there. This was no criminal, it wasn't his enemy it was just a boy terrified he was going to die. He clawed until James was able to clutch his hands. His grip was strong which James thought must be a good thing. Tears were dampening his cheeks and he didn't bother hiding them when Severus was crying as well.

"I'm not ready to die." Snape whispered into the still air and James felt his chest constrict. He didn't deserve this. He never deserved to die. James hated him for what he believed in but it was never very personal. Sirius was the one that always made it personal, took the insults too far and turned it into something it didn't need to be. James hated his best friend more than he had ever hated anyone in his life. The life he knew was about to be completely over. Remus may be expelled for this and Sirius would too. Snape could die and James would just be here alone with Peter.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you die here.:" James said, though his voice was choked with all his doubts and flaws. Severus Snape blinked up at him and felt touched but managed to roll his eyes weakly.

"Will you ever learn the world doesn't bend to your whims?" The wind blew through the grounds and Severus gasped as he shuddered causing more blood to pour out. James lowered his head so their foreheads touched and knew he only had minutes before this boy died beneath him.

A short scream broke the silence as someone raced towards them. Two figures appeared when he blinked the tears away and he was grateful to see Peter skidding to a halt on his knees. He looked unsure what of make of James holding hands with Snape but didn't miss a beat.

"What happened?" The second figure fell to their knees and James finally focused enough to see red hair, vibrant hair that only one girl had in the entire school. Lily had her wand and was murmuring to make the bleeding slow. James wanted to kiss her for a reason that had nothing to do with lust for once. Peter still was looking at him for an answer and James couldn't give the long version right now.

"Moony happened." Peter's jaw went slack and his eyes widened. He glanced towards Lily but knew he couldn't very well say most of what he wanted to. James shook his head and looked instead towards Lily who was utterly concentrated and bit her lip to keep from crying. James realized this was her best friend and suddenly had admiration flow over him. He wasn't sure he could be this steady if it was Sirius, Remus or Peter with blood around them. This was Lily's best friend, she knew everything about him. He knew that even if he never spoke to Sirius again after tonight that the animagus would always be his best friend. That's just how it went, no matter what happened some people just stayed important to you. Lily finally sat back and ran a shaking hand through her hair. James couldn't find it in him to point out the blood smeared on her forehead. She tried to speak several times but nothing would come out. James finally swallowed hard and squeezed the hand still in his own and turned to Peter.

"Help me levitate him, and make sure to keep your wand steady. The last thing he needs is to be smacked into a wall." James stood after he gently removed Severus' head form his knees. Lily stood and her whole body was shaking. James took off his jacket and offered it to her silently. She took it and wrapped it tightly around her. James knew it wasn't good she was so silent but there was nothing to be done for it now. They marched silently up to the castle and James knew his life would never be the same.

JPLEJPLEJPLE

Lily stood shaking as she watched James Potter levitate Severus to the castle. She had no idea what had happened and his cryptic 'Moony happened' didn't help a bit. She screamed again in frustration before she walked back up to the common room again. The silence let her picture Severus' still and pale form over and over again. She finally stopped suddenly when she found herself in front of the portrait to the common room. She knew friends would be waiting, Marlene and Dorcas, and she didn't know what to tell them exactly.

The portrait creaked slightly as Lily pushed it open. She winced and saw it had jolted her friends awake, Marlene sprawled on the couch and Dorcas curled in a armchair. Darlene cursed as her neck cracked as she stood while Marlene rushed to hug her. Lily bit her lip hard to not sob and alarm her friends more. Dorcas had undoubted seen her scrunched up face so it didn't help much.

"What's going on? What did Peter want? Why is there blood on you?" At the last question Marlene jerked back to study her and saw the smear of blood. Lily, however, had no idea blood was anywhere and looked down to see it covering her hands and from where Dorcas was looking it must be on her face somewhere.

"Severus is hurt, badly. I don't know if he's going to be okay. I healed him the best I could but my hands were shaking so much..." Liily trailed off and winced to see Dorcas's face harden. Marlene was better at keeping her expression better schooled but Lily knew she felt much the same. She knew her friends thought that Severus was the scum of the earth and that she shouldn't care after what happened last year but you didn't just turn off your feelings, they were there whether you liked them or not.

"I'm not sure he's worth being so upset about. He probably got himself into it." Marlene said as gently as she could. Dorcas filled an empty bowl with water and transfigured a throw pillow into a towel. Lily let them guide her to the sofa while Dorcas began scrubbing away at her hands and face.

"You just never knew him, Severus was such a kind person. He isn't what the Slytherins make him out to be. It's our fault he's even involved with them. He's incredibly lonely, and brutally picked on. The things Potter does to him! It's no wonder he'd turn to that lot for protection and friendship. I should have been a better friend." Lily felt the familiar lump in her throat but she swallowed it rather than let any tears fall yet.

"Look," Dorcas began, her voice business-like. "He isn't some poor victim. He loves the spells he practices. He invents spells that splits people into a million pieces. He gives as good as he gets. Lately, Potter hasn't even started half of their duels. I get you still care for him but let's not glamour the situation. Snape has just turned into a foul little arse." Lily wrenched herself out of her friend's grip and went to the window seat to stare out at the spot where her world had been shaken.

"Let's not forget that everyone can change." She said softly. Dorcas made a noise of protest but Marlene shushed her. Lily was annoyed with the pair of them.

"Look, it's late. Why don't we all get some rest and then we'll be a little more calm." Marlene suggested while straightening the pillows to have something to do with her hands.

"I'll be up in a bit." Lily answered, without looking at either of them.

The silence pressed in on her as she tried to ignore the tears rolling down her face. She missed Severus so much. He had been a great friend, her best friend. They had spent so many afternoons in the dungeons discovering potions together and talking about anything and everything.

The portrait hole creaked open again and Lily saw James stumble over the portrait hole as he clambered in. His pants were still stained with blood which made her stomach clench. She stood to face him and he leaned on the back of an arm chair.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked breathlessly. James nodded while ruffling his hair.

"He'll make it. Pompfrey said she could fix him up. Thank Merlin." Lily let out a breath of relief that turned into more of a sob. The sound perked James up to get the energy to walk closer to her and wipe the tears off her face. Lily normally would never have allowed him to touch her like that but she was so exhausted and a little comfort wouldn't go amiss. "Please don't cry, it'll be alright. Snape will make it and everything will look a little better in the morning. Lily," James trailed off and pulled her to him. Lily fisted her hands in his shirt and breathed in his wonderful musky scent.

"Thank you for being with him." Lily's voice was muffled against James' shirt but she figured he could still hear her. "I saw how you were with him before Peter and I got there. I'm glad you were with him. I'm glad that if he had...died that someone would be with him." Lily tried her best not to let the image of her dead best friend invade her thoughts. She forced herself to remember that he would make it and be alight.

"I've been thinking a lot." James said slowly, carefully. Lily's nose was now touching his neck lightly and she could feel his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Maybe we should make more of an effort, to be his friend. He's not there yet, where the rest of his slimy friends are. I think he's perched on the fence and he could still go either way. I think it'd be a shame to lose him to their side." Lily honestly couldn't believe her ears and looked into his eyes to see whether he was serious. The hazel eyes were deep and warm but there was no mischievous twinkle in them, James meant it. Lily leaned forward and let their lips meet as she had wanted them to for months now. His lips were soft and inviting. She gasped a little and he wasted no time in letting his tongue tangle with hers. It sent tingles up and down her spine and she felt warm like never before. It started in her chest and spread through her whole body. She clutched at his hair as he slid his arms around her waist tightly. The world seemed to fade away until nothing mattered except for their lips brushing one another's.

Eventually they pulled back and locked gazes. Lily had never seen his eyes shine so brightly as he beamed down at her. She stepped back a little but still within arm's reach.

"I hope you meant that, about trying with Severus. I think it'd be worth a shot." James nodded as he linked their fingers.

"I meant it, and it will start in the morning. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will still be a long day." Lily nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in the morning Potter." James watched her leave and let a smile still pull at the corner of his lips. His life may never be the same, but that may not really be a bad thing.


End file.
